majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Chika Ogasawara
|- | Gender: ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: B' |- |'Birthday: July 20' |- |'Sign: Cancer' |- | Chika Ogasawara (小笠原 千花) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! ''Chika is one of the students in Kawakami Academy in class 2-F. |} '''Chika Ogasawara (小笠原 千花) is a student in class 2-F in Kawakami Academy. Like most of her classmates, she doesn't have a good relationship with the members of class 2-S. Her best friend is Mayo Amakasu. They usually go shopping together and hang out around the city. She likes guys who have handsome bodies like models. She only watch TV programs where the actors are good looking. Chika usually talks about boys with Kuroko Haguro. They are big fans of the "Elegante Quatro", who are supposed to be the four most handsome guys of the school, and that her class is lucky to have 2 members of "Elegante Quatro" between her classmates, (Shouichi Kazama and Tadakatsu Minamoto). Chika also complains that most of her classmates are freaks or perverts. Because of that, she usually gets into arguments with Ikurou Fukumoto and Suguru Oogushi, but they claim she can't judge them since she is also a pervert who only likes guys for their looks. She can be vain at times as well, judging others by the size of their wallet and their appearance. She has a sub route in the original '''''Majikoi! Visual Novel. Appearance Chika has yellow eyes and light brownish yellow hair down to her shoulders. She also has pale skin. Personality She is a nice person towards most people in her class except those who are perverted, though she occasionally makes an exception with Ikurou due to them being childhood friends. She is very protective of her friend Mayo since Jun tries to make advances on her friend due to his lolicon complex. She even went so far as to sacrifice herself for Mayo to prevent her from being captured by Azumi Oshitari in the Kawakami War. She is not afraid to stand up to others, whether they be guys or girls if her friends are in trouble. Yamato has stated that she is the mood maker and heart of Class 2-F. After school, she runs her family's candy shop in the market area in Kawakami City, earning her the nickname Sweets. Like your average high school girl, she likes to shop and to talk about boys and make-up. Epilogue(s) Chika enters the workforce and becomes an office lady. There's no sign of her getting married. Her standards in men are still high. Trivia * Despite her taste in men, Yamato has been an exception, not only in her sub-route in the original Majikoi novel but in Stacy's route in ''Majikoi! A-3 ''when she entered into a sexual relationship with him. Depending on a certain choice in that route, she becomes pregnant with his child. * Chika calls Yamato by the nickname Naocchi, similar to how others call Yukie Mayuzumi Mayucchi. * She gives people who are special to her, her handmade sweets that take a week to make as a sign of her affection Category:Characters Category:Female Category:2-F Class Student Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Love Interests Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai